What They Saw
by JasamLanteLuva
Summary: The pack's observations on Stiles and Lydia.


**Hey!**

**So this just exploded out of my mind. It was supposed to turn out completely different, but my mind had other plans. **

**There' said note a the bottom about a new story.**

**As always, please leave a review, and enjoy!**

**I don't own Teen Wolf.**

-1-

Malia was the jealous type. It wasn't just her werecoyote nature though. She felt threatened by Lydia.

Malia knew Stiles was still in love with Lydia, she could smell it on him everytime Lydia was around.

Malia could even pinpoint exactly when she started losing Stiles. She knew exactly when she started being okay with it, too.

Malia was actually the one that ended things. Stiles was confused at the time, but Malia knew one day he'd figure out why and thank her.

Getting over Stiles wasn't that hard either, not when Isaac moved back with his sparkly blue eyes and charming smile. It made Malia swoon, and made her want to give in to her coyote instinctsand just rip his clothes off.

-2-

Scott had known Stiles since kindergarten. He knew Stiles never truly got over Lydia, even when he was with Malia.

Scott watched as his best friend tried to convince himself that he had fully moved on.

Scott watched Malia realize what he had already know.

Scott didn't expect Malia to end it with Stiles on such a light note. But the next day in the cafeteria when she flashed Scott a knowing smile, he realized she was as okay with it as she looked.

Scott watched Stiles and Lydia gravitate to each other all the time, not admitting their feelings.

Scot watched Stiles watch Malia with Isaac, not a hint of jealousy on his face over her having moved on. Maybe some jealousy over her being able to be with Isaac, when he wasn't with Lydia.

Scott watched Lydia fight her feelings, and deny herself happiness.

Scott watched Stiles and Lydia watching each other, until they caught each other's gazes, and shared a smile.

The next time he was watching them was when they we fighting to keep their hands off each other in class. He and Malia shared a knowing smile.

-3-

Kira hadn't known Stiles and Lydia long, but even she realized that they were in love.

Kira knew Stiles was in love with Lydia by the way he watched her.

Kira knew Lydia was in love with Stiles by the way she let him stare.

Kira knew Malia knew when she smiled at Stiles and Lydia together from across the hall.

Kira knew Scot knew by the way he observed them.

Kira knew Stiles and Lydia knew by the way they tried to fight it.

When Stiles and Lydia stopped fighting it, Kira smiled to herself, because she knew that now everyone knew.

-4-

Isaac realized it the second he came home.

Isaac realized Lydia loved Stiles because of her Stiles smile.

Isaac had only seen her with that smile when Stiles was around.

Isaac realized Stiles still loved Lydia by the way her was barely affected by Malia breaking up with him.

Isaac had watched Stiles being confused, and then his gaze traveling to Lydia. Then the realization.

Isaac realized Malia was okay with it when she watched Stiles and Lydia flirt... And by the way she practically jumped him in the parking lot. Yeah, that was a giveaway too.

Isaac was kind of glad Stiles was always going to he's hopelessly in love with Lydia. It gave him a chance to be with Malia.

Isaac realized Scott didn't want anyone interfering when Scott would intersect anyone going over to Stiles and Kydia when they were together.

Isaac had tried to go over them once just to see what Scott would do. He just relieved a menacing glare, to which he flashed a smile.

Isaac realized Kira wanted to interfere by the way she looked conflicted when she watched Stiles and Lydia.

Isaac had shot her a smile that said 'they can work it out'. Kira shot one back, 'I know' it said.

After Stiles and Lydia realized it for themselves, Isaac just smirked. He was happy for them finally pulling their heads out of their asses.

-5-

Liam first noticed when Stiles was in love with Lydia by how much he worried for her.

Liam first noticed Lydia was in love with Stiles when she started avoiding him and Malia when they were together.

Liam first realized the other's knew by the knowing looks that they shared.

Liam was glad when he was first included in those looks.

Soon, even Stiles and Lydia were included in those looks, and Liam just smiled, he may not have noticed first, but he wasn't last either.

-6-

Derek didn't care at first, whatever was going on with Stiles and Lydia was their business.

Derek tried to ignore the fact that everyone else saw it too.

Derek could handle knowing himself, but he didn't want to be dragged into it.

Derek just watched as Malia, Scott, Kira, Isaac, and Liam realized it too. And then finally Stiles and Lydia.

When Lydia and Stiles finally got together, Derek decided it wasn't always bad to see what everyone else saw.

-7-

At first, Stiles didn't know what the hell his friends were up to. He watched them all silently communicate.

Then, when Malia ended things, it became clearer.

Stiles fought it as much he could though.

Stiles didn't realized Lydia felt the same way.

When he did, Stiles just smiled, and cracked a joke. He'd let her realize it herself first.

After Lydia had admitted she liked him, Stiles smiled and said 'I already knew'. Lydia responded with 'so did I'.

Stiles frowned as Lydia sauntered away.

The next time Stiles saw Lydia he asked why she didn't tell him. She said that she had wanted to make sure he knew it too.

-8-

Lydia had already known she was in love with Stiles.

Lydia denied it for a long while.

One day, Lydia finally gave in and dropped hint to Stiles.

When Lydia knew Stiles knew, she waited for him to make a move, casually dropping hints along the way.

Lydia got impatient and just told Syiles she liked him.

Lydia laughed when Stiles said he knew and he was waiting for her to realize it, she told him she knew too, and then walked away.

A smile graced Lydia's lips at his frantic questioning. 'You really are oblivious, Stilinksi,' she laughed. She then told him she wanted him to know it too.

-9-

They all liked to believe Allison was watching down in the, from somewhere. That she was watching them all realize Stiles and Lydia's feelings, laughing because she knew it all along.

And Allison probably had been. They all liked to think she was their gardian angel. They hoped, anyways.

**So... Yeah...**

**I hope you liked this. If you didn't, then I'm sorry that I'm not sorry.**

**About a new story... If you didn't read my two-shot called Patterns, then you don't know I'm planning on starting a new TW chapter story.**

**I have started writing both options 3**

**(A story where Stiles was bitten instead of Scott, and he becomes awsome at lacrosse so Lydia dumps Jackson to date him. They get to know each other better, and Lydia starts truly falling for Stiles.)**

**And 5**

**(A story set about a year from the show's current time, at the start of the senior year for Lydia, Stiles, Scott, Kira, and Malia. Liam, Derek, Braeden, Parrish, Danny, Isaac, and Allison(?) will also be included.)**

**When I have finished the first chapter of both I will post them both on the same story thread (one as 'chapter 1' and the other as 'chapter 2') and I everyone can vote in the comments on which they want me to continue.**

**If anyone has and ideas or promts, don't hesitate to leave it in the comments or PM me.**

**Thanks,**

**_ JasamLanteLuva_**


End file.
